


The one where John is horny at work

by fishboi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I’m not used to writing porn pls, M/M, My First Smut, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, thats it it’s stright up filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishboi/pseuds/fishboi
Summary: John is horny so he decides to take some time off to see his boyfriendThis is my first smut so like,,,





	The one where John is horny at work

John was, without a doubt, straight up horny. There was no denying it and there was nothing to do about, seeing as he was at work. He swallowed and tried to think about his work instead of the ache in his groin, but he just _couldn’t_. He bit his lip as he rocked softly back and forth in his chair, trying to get some kind of friction. It wasn’t nearly enough, not when he had someone in his mind that could do so much more. He moaned at the thought of the other on him, beneath him, anything would do, he just wanted him to touch him.

The person he specifically was thinking about was his boyfriend, Alexander. They’d been together for a while and had had their fair share of amazing sex and right now, John was craving that more than anything. Craved his touches, his attention, his kisses.

John began rocking harder in his chair, desperate for anything at this point really. He moaned lewdly and covered his mouth with his hand to muffle the noises. He wanted to go home, home to Alexander. His other hand drifted down to roughly palm his crotch, needy noises and pants escaping him.

He shut his laptop and shot a quick text to his boss, saying he’d leave early and work from home and waited for approval before zooming out of his office and into the nearest elevator. He knew Alexander would be home, having taken some days off to sort himself out after a specially hard crisis in his office and John encouraging him to take a break. He was ultimately happy with insisting on it, especially now when he was so needy. He took the small flight of stairs, that the elevator didn’t provide for, in two jumpy steps and was soon at his car. He got inside, sighing in relief that no one had stumbled into him on his way as his jeans were uncomfortably tight by now and his neediness would be evident.

Turning the vehicle on, he pulled out of the parking lot and sped home, safely though, not exactly wanting to crash before he could get what he wanted. Soon enough, he was it his and Alexander’s shared apartment. John hurried to unbuckle his seatbelt and locked the car as soon as he was out of it and speed-walked into the complex. He found an awkward but functioning position to hold to hide his only growing interest as he bid a neighbor good evening before letting himself into his own place.

As soon as he was inside, he was met with the sound of furious tapping on the keyboard to a laptop and he relished in the fact that his boyfriend was there and not out shopping for groceries or doing literally anything other than being home. He shrugged off his jacket and followed the sound of the tapping into the bedroom where he was greeted with Alexander lying in bed, his laptop on top of him and his fingers furiously working. John’s thoughts turned to what else his boyfriend could be using those fingers for and let out a small and needy moan. Alexander didn’t flinch, didn’t even look at him so John assumed he hadn’t heard and was still unaware of his presence.

John stepped carefully into the bedroom, Alexander only looking away from his work when the bed dipped beside him. He smiled warmly at John and put his laptop away.

“You’re home early.” He mumbled as he leaned in to lightly peck John’s cheek and the latter smiled at the contact.

“Yeah,” John muttered as he slowly rolled to sit on top of Alexander, a hungry look in his eyes. “Missed you.”

Before Alexander could say anything, John had leaned down to connect their lips in a heated kiss. John’s tongue swiped across Alexander’s bottom lip and the other happily obliged by opening his mouth for John, who stuck his tongue inside. Alexander moaned softly into John’s mouth, wrapping an arm around his neck to pull him closer.

“Wanted you all day today, baby.” John mumbled into the kiss and Alexander pulled away.

“Really?” he asked, faking innocence as he let go of John’s neck to slowly unbutton his shirt.

“Yeah. Thought about what I could do to you, lick you open and make you come from that, just my tongue and my fingers and then I’d let you have my cock once you’ve begged for it like a good whore.” John murmured into Alexander’s ear who in turn shivered and let out a moan. Alexander finished his work with John’s shirt and pulled it off of him. He sat up with John still seated on his thighs and slowly ran his tongue around the outline of his abs. John shivered and ran his hand through Alexander’s hair, pulling slightly, earning another moan.

John pushed Alexander back slightly to pull the other’s worn out t-shirt over his head. Once that was done, he pushed Alexander again to lay down fully, admiring him. Since they’d started dating, Alexander had gotten a little pudgy on his stomach and thighs and it drove John absolutely crazy. He loved messaging the slight stomach, watch Alexander giggle. He loved kissing his inner thighs, watching the love of his life squirm under him while he barely touched him. It was all incredible, but now as incredible as Alexander himself.

He was snapped back out of thought when Alexander pulled him down for another kiss, placing his hands on John’s shoulders. John kissed back eagerly, and it was kind of a mess of tongues and teeth, but John was so needy that he couldn’t care less about how good the kiss was. He just wanted Alexander.

He shifted slightly higher up, not breaking the kiss as he started to slowly move his hips. He relished in the small noises of pleasure that escaped Alexander and began going a little harder. Alexander had to pull away for breath and settled for clinging tightly to John as their hips met. It was so little but it was already so good, especially for John who’d suffered through being horny at his office for at least an hour. He eventually stopped the rolling and lifted himself a little off of Alexander who whined at the loss of friction, only to be shut up when a hand was stuck down his now extremely tight pants. It was a little difficult as John hadn’t spared time to even pop the button open, but he managed, cupping Alexander through his boxers. Alexander made a noise that he’d never admit to later, and bucked his hips up into John’s hand. John removed his hand and Alexander whined again, and John smirked down at him.

“So needy.” he murmured and slowly began to undo Alexander’s pants. The latter was silent as his pants and boxers were removed, leaving him naked and exposed underneath John. Alexander’s face was already flushed but then John leaned down to mouth at his stomach, and he flushed even deeper.

“J-John…” Alexander moaned as John’s mouth trailed lower. He bit his lip and squirmed, ready for John to quit his teasing and get onto doing whatever he had planned. John skipped over Alexander’s cock and began mouthing at his balls instead and Alexander cried out in pleasure. John’s mouth felt fantastic and gripped the sheets tightly when John began licking at him instead. John pulled away and hoisted Alexander’s legs onto his shoulders before sinking down again, licking a broad stripe across the other’s entrance.

“Ah! John!” Alexander choked out and his eyes rolled back. John settled for pressing his tongue flat against Alexander, never quite slipping his tongue in, teasing, as he listened to his boyfriend falling apart under him. “John, please!”

“What do you want baby?” John asked against Alexander’s skin, sending shivers up the latter’s spine.

“Please.”  
“Your words, use your words and tell me what you want.”

When Alexander said nothing, John pulled away and looked up at him. Alexander’s cheeks were burning, and he was panting a little.

“John, please, do something, anything, please.” Alexander begged, and who was John to resist that? So he smirked at Alexander and dove back down, teasing again before slipping his tongue inside. Alexander moaned high pitched as he buried his hands in John’s hair and pulled. John groaned into him and the vibrations made Alexander crazy. Alexander rolled his hips back to meet John’s skilled tongue and mouth. John squeezed Alexander’s thigh gently in warning, but Alexander just kept moving. John pulled away again, wincing when his hair was pulled a tad too harshly.

“Bad boys don’t get what they want.” he said, pressing a soft kiss to Alexander’s knee. Alexander groaned, annoyed.

“Come on, John, please. You’re the one who came home with his dick half out of his pants,” Alexander complained, “And you’re still wearing half your clothes, it’s not fair. If you’re not gonna do anything, I might as well get back to work.” he threatened and reached for his laptop. But then John’s mouth was on his dick, and he stopped dead in his track and let out a moan. John pulled out with a lewd ‘pop’ and smirked up at Alexander.

“You can go back to work if you want. But are you sure you could concentrate?” he asked, kissing a trail from Alexander’s balls to his tip, earning small moans and whimpers. Alexander looked at John with big, begging eyes, and John couldn’t help but cave in. He put Alexander’s legs back down on the bed and reached over to rummage through the bedside table’s top drawer. He fished out a half empty bottle of lube, and his smirk only widened when he heard Alexander’s noise of approval.

“You done teasing? Because if you aren’t, just remember I have better things to do and-” Alexander rambled, only to be shut up by John’s mouth on his. He rolled his eyes, but kissed back nonetheless, gasping a little when he heard the lid pop open. He felt John shrug off his pants so he was left as naked as Alexander. Soon, a wet finger prodded his entrance, and slowly slipped inside. Alexander let a moan escape him as ground his hips down to meet it.

“Jooohn…” he groaned as John started to slowly pump his finger. Alexander bit his lip, letting his eyes flutter closed as he focused on the feeling of John’s finger inside of him. Eventually, Alexander felt another finger press against him and he nodded enthusiastically in encouragement at John who obliged and pumped it in next to his other finger. Alexander made such pretty noises and they were really getting to John, who was still hard and aching.

“I want you baby, so badly, you look so good like this.” John murmured, kissing down Alexander’s neck, biting gently. He sped up his fingers and Alexander in turn got louder, his hips involuntarily bucking.

“John, John, please, I need you!” Alexander cried as john continued the onslaught with his fingers. He started scissoring them, opening his boyfriend further, watching him squirm and moan under him. If possible, he’d love to watch Alexander like this all the time, so flustered and undone before him, for him. John slipped a third finger in and curled them, relishing in how Alexander almost screamed when John found his prostate. John began massaging the bundle of nerves, sending spikes of pleasure through Alexander who’d given up trying to hide how loud he was. If the neighbors came to complain, he’d let John deal with it. John chuckled against Alexander’s skin, speeding up his fingers even more.

“John, I’m ready, please _just get in me!_ ” Alexander moaned impatiently. John shook his head fondly and shifted off of Alexander, pulling his fingers out as he did. Alexander whined a little at the empty feeling, but was nonetheless satisfied that they were moving on. He watched as John squeezed a good amount of lube onto his hand and then slicking his cock up, Alexander’s pupils wide and his body waiting. John was soon on top of him again and Alexander wrapped his legs around his boyfriend’s waist, pulling him close.

“You ready, baby boy?” John asked, a self satisfied smirk evident on his face. Alexander nodded, his eyes big and begging, darkened with lust.

“Please.” he said, more a question than a statement. He wanted nothing more than for John to hurry up already and do something. Most preferred that he was that something. John kissed him softly before slowly sliding inside Alexander with little to no resistance. Alexander pulled away from John’s mouth to voice himself through a no less than absolutely slutty moan. John buried his face in the crook of Alexander’s neck, groaning. He bit down hard on his boyfriend’s neck, earning another moan, Alexander’s voice shaking. Once John was seated completely inside Alexander, he began moving in a slow and steady pace. Alexander was clenching around him already, but not in discomfort, rather to feel the stretch. Alexander’s hand flew to John’s hair, pulling. John gasped and he had to forcefully keep his hips from snapping into his boyfriend.

“Ah- ah- John-” Alexander moaned, his eyes rolling back as John soed up ever so slightly. Alexander was switching between grasping at the sheets and tugging at John’s hair, never able to be still, not even now. “Faster, please, please.”

John kissed Alexander again, sloppily, all tongue, as he went faster, almost slamming himself into Alexander. Alexander panted and moaned into John’s mouth, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck, pulling him impossibly close. They soon broke the kiss for breath, resting their foreheads together.

“You’re so good for me baby, I love you so much.” John panted. He reached his hand down between them and grasped Alexander’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

“I love you too, I’m so close, please let me come.” Alexander gasped, writhing in pleasure, curling his toes.

“Come for me baby, you’re such a good boy.” John cooed, his thrusts erratic as he neared his own climax.

“H-ah! John, ohmygod!” Alexander moaned high pitched, panting. John bit at his neck, kissed, licked, attacking it completely. Alexander fumbled with his hands, placing them on John’s back, only to rake them all the way down to his ass. It was enough to send John over the edge, and he came inside Alexander with a shout, the latter following behind shortly after. They were both panting heavily as John pulled out and flopped down next to his boyfriend. They took a minute to gather themselves before Alexander turned and curled up to John who held him close.

“I love you.”  
“I love you too, John.”

John kissed Alexander’s forehead, trailing small pecks down the bridge of his nose, about to kiss his lips when there was a knock on the door. He looked at Alexander who had shit eating grin on his face.

“It’s your turn to deal with them.” he sing-songed. John sighed and slowly uncurled himself from Alexander and put some boxers and a shirt on. He made his way to the door, the knocking never ceasing as he did. He groaned in annoyance before opening the door to find their neighbors there. He greeted them with a strained smile.

“What are you two doing here on such a lovely evening?” he asked with fake enthusiasm. They didn’t seem impressed. After an awkward conversation and Alexander called for him to come back to bed like the little shit he was, he could finally close the door again. He sighed resigned and crawled back into bed with a now dressed Alexander. He buried his face in his boyfriend’s hair and took a deep inhale, smiling to himself. Alexander giggled and wrapped his arms around John, cuddling up to him. He was dozing off, John could feel that, so he reached over and turned off the bedside lamp before nuzzling back to Alexander and pulling the covers over them. Soundlessly, they fell asleep together.


End file.
